1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a photosensor, a photosensor apparatus including the photosensor, and a display apparatus including the photosensor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photosensors convert optical signals into electrical signals. Due to current developments in the optical and semiconductor industries, photosensors are being developed to provide various functions. Photosensors included in display apparatuses such as mobile devices including display units, e.g., mobile phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), and image display apparatuses, e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are used as the powerful means for providing a touch panel function to the display apparatuses.
Such internal photosensors are more advantageous than external touch panels in terms of thickness, process complexity, aperture rate, etc. of display apparatuses. However, a p-intrinsic-n (PIN) junction diode comprising amorphous or crystalline silicon (Si), which is a general structure of an internal photosensor, cannot increase sensitivity of specific types of light and is limited to only a certain absorption wavelength range of amorphous or crystalline Si. The present embodiments overcome the above problems in the art as well as provide additional advantages.